List of Comics
Buzz Lightyear of Star Command comics were serialized in five issues of Disney Adventures between 2000 and 2001 and ten issues in the series Buzz published by Disney Italia between 2004 and 2005. Disney Adventures Five comics appeared in Disney Adventures, the now defunct children's magazine, between 2000 and 2001. The comics varied in length, and the first time the show was featured in an issue (which just so happened to be the month "The Adventure Begins" was released on DVD and VHS) it included eight pages of character profiles and useful information. The issues follow in chronological order along with the relevant scans. 'August 2000' left|145px|Cover of Disney Adventures (August 2000) Cover Story: Eight pages featuring information on Commander Nebula, Star Command, Evil Emperor Zurg, Buzz Lightyear, Star Cruiser 42, Mira Nova, Booster Munchapper, XR, Little Green Men, Grubs and Hornets. Read Here: Page 1 — Page 2 — Page 3 — Page 4 — Page 5 — Page 6 — Page 7 — Page 8 Comic: The Emperor's New Throne! (8 pages, also featured on the DVD of "The Adventure Begins") Plot: Based on Mira and Buzz's first meeting that was expanded on in "First Missions", this comic details how Zurg attacks Tangea and attempts to install himself as the new ruler. Buzz tries to thwart him and would have failed if it hadn't been for Mira's help, who aids him in bringing Zurg down and rescuing her father, King Nova. Inspired by Buzz's heroics, Mira decides to try out for the Space Rangers in the future. Read Here: Page 1 — Page 2 — Page 3 — Page 4 — Page 5 — Page 6 — Page 7 — Page 8 'October 2000' left|135px|Cover of Disney Adventures (October 2000) Comic: Monday, Monday! (6 pages) Plot: "Monday, Monday!" features the Evil Emperor Zurg's latest scheme to plummet the galaxy into chaos. With the use of a rare element called Calendarium, Zurg made sure that every day would be Monday. Buzz and XR corner Zurg and nearly risk not being able to defeat him due to a technicality, but XR ignores it and he and Buzz stop Zurg's evil scheme anyway. Read Here: Page 1 — Page 2 — Page 3 — Page 4 — Page 5 — Page 6 'April 2001' Comic: '''The Foolium Effect! (2 pages) '''Plot: Buzz and Booster have just returned to Star Command from a mission to find that everyone is acting strangely. Commander Nebula fires Booster for following the rules and Mira spills her drink even though she's thirsty. Buzz suspects this may be the work of another rare element called Foolium. He destroys the element and all is back to normal, including a furious Nebula yelling at XR for a prank he committed earlier. Read Here: Page 1— Page 2 'May 2001' left|135px|Cover of Disney Adventures (May 2001) Comic: Three Cheers for Zurg! (3 pages) Plot: Zurg dreams of being a Space Ranger, fighting at Buzz Lightyear's side against Hornets and being awarded a medal from Commander Nebula. However, it was merely a nightmare brought upon by eating cosmic chili right before his nap. Read Here: Page 1 — Page 2 — Page 3 'June 2001' left|140px|Cover of Disney Adventures (June 2001) Comic: Project G! (3 pages) Plot: Upon hearing of a new project created by the LGMs at Star Command, Zurg uses a teleportation device to get into the space station trying to locate it. Team Lightyear attempts to prevent him, but Buzz manages to trick him into teleporting into the project's containment zone. It turns out that Project G stands for Project Garbage and they launch Zurg into space with the trash. Read Here: Page 1 — Page 2 — Page 3 Disney Italia Disney Italia published a ten-issue series titled Buzz between 2004 and 2005. It features ten 14-page comics with stories based off of the show, along with illustrated covers and additional pages of unknown content. The issues follow in chronological order along with some information that has been salvaged. To our current knowledge, no scans exist.http://coa.inducks.org/publication.php?c=it/BZ 'February 2004' Cover: Torque, Buzz Lightyear Comic: Doppio Guaio! (15 pages) Appearances: G372-MIK525, Mira Nova, N473-RFT900, P410-YUK853, Torque, W201-PAY000, Booster, Buzz Lightyear, Commander Nebula, XR, Evil Emperor Zurg 'March 2004' Cover: Torque, Buzz Lightyear, Commander Nebula, Evil Emperor Zurg Comic: Unknown (15 pages) Appearances: Mira Nova, Torque, Booster, Buzz Lightyear, Commander Nebula, Evil Emperor Zurg 'April 2004' Cover: Torque, Buzz Lightyear, XR Comic: Fattore X! (14 pages) Appearances: Booster, Buzz Lightyear, Mira Nova, Commander Nebula, XL, XR Pin-Ups: Booster, Buzz Lightyear, Mira Nova (2 pages); XL (1 page) 'May 2004' Cover: Booster, Buzz Lightyear, Mira Nova, XR Comic: Ribelli Spaziali! (14 pages) Appearances: Booster, Buzz Lightyear, Mira Nova, Commander Nebula, XR Pin-Ups: Booster, Buzz Lightyear, Mira Nova, XR (2 pages) 'June 2004' Cover: Buzz Lightyear Comic: La Strana Creatura (14 pages) Appearances: Booster, Buzz Lightyear, Mira Nova, Commander Nebula, XR, Evil Emperor Zurg Pin-Ups: Buzz Lightyear, Evil Emperor Zurg (2 pages); Buzz Lightyear (1 page) 'July 2004' left|145px|Cover of Buzz #6 (July 2004) Cover: Buzz Lightyear, Evil Emperor Zurg Comic: La Super Energia! (14 pages) Appearances: Booster, Buzz Lightyear, Mira Nova, Commander Nebula, XR Pin-Ups: XR (2 pages); Evil Emperor Zurg (1 page) 'August 2004' Cover: Buzz Lightyear Comic: L'Astronave Pirata (14 pages) Appearances: Booster, Buzz Lightyear, Mira Nova, Commander Nebula, XR Pin-Ups: Booster (2 pages) 'September 2004' Cover: Buzz Lightyear Comic: Caccia a Booster! (14 pages) Appearances: Booster, Buzz Lightyear, Mira Nova, Commander Nebula, XR Pin-Ups: Buzz Lightyear (2 pages); Booster (1 page) 'November 2004' Cover: Booster, Buzz Lightyear Comic: L'Attacco Degli Asteroidi (14 pages) Appearances: Booster, Buzz Lightyear, Mira Nova, Commander Nebula, XR, Evil Emperor Zurg Pin-Ups: Booster, Buzz Lightyear, Mira Nova, XR (2 pages); Booster (1 page) 'January 2005' Cover: Buzz Lightyear Comic: Booster è Un Eroe (14 pages) Appearances: Booster, Buzz Lightyear, Mira Nova, Commander Nebula, XR Pin-Ups: Buzz Lightyear, Evil Emperor Zurg (2 pages); Buzz Lightyear (1 page) Additional Info: Included a page advertising the next issue, which was never published. Brazil In addition to the Italian Buzz comic, Brazil had its own version of Buzz published by Abril.http://www.wolfstad.com/dcw/brazil/buzz/ Sweden Sweden also had its version of Buzz published by Serieforlaget AB. It was first published in 2002 and published quarterly in 2005.http://www.wolfstad.com/dcw/sweden/buzz/ References Category:Merchandise Category:Comics